


seen

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beholding!Basira, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: tma femslash week day four: humanitywill basira and daisy ever have a grownup conversation about their relationship? probably not! do they get close? read to find out!
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: tma femslash week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	seen

“what the hell.” daisy grabs basira’s arm and flips it over to reveal her wrist. 

a soft brown eye blinks up at them. 

basira blinks back at it. “er.”

daisy holds up basira’s wrist to her face, looks at all three of her eyes. “it matches.”

“i should hope so.” 

“huh.”

“is that the only… uh.”

“yes.” basira twists her arm free. “so far.”

“so _far_?” she shakes her head. “when— how— why… didn’t you _tell me_?”

basira unconsciously moves her hands behind her back. “i thought it would go away. didn’t want to worry you.”

“mm- _hm._ does jon.. he doesn’t have eyes, does he.” 

“nope. far as i know. i mean, no more than normal.”

daisy huffs. 

“also,” basira starts, feeling her self-consciousness morph into defensiveness, “it isn’t as if you told me when you turned into a wolf for the first time.”

“that’s not— ugh. you know as well as i do things are different now.” she pulls her arms back into herself. 

basira is all too familiar with the “oh poor me” act she used to pull on the force, but this only serves to remind her of how broken daisy seems these days. daisy’s right. she should have told her. she reaches out a hand (the one without an eye attached) and tugs daisy over to her. “i think i just felt a little weird about it. it was… because of you, you know.”

daisy kisses her cheek. “i know. that’s why it scared me. you know, elias,”

basira rolls her eyes. 

“no, what he said, about me… holding onto my humanity for you. the idea of you giving up yours… or.. a part of it… for me…” 

“it’s a lot.”

“it was a lot to be _seen_ by you like that. and i didn’t hate it, either. and yeah, it’s a lot. but it’s alright.”

“cool.”

“cool.” 

basira kisses her partner softly. “i love you.”

“i love you too.”


End file.
